Fire and Vendetta - One night out
by Storyteller54
Summary: Zoe is sad to know that Manny and Frida are together. int'll Marcus comes to try and cheer her up.


**Fire and Vendetta – One Night Out  
><strong>

Zoe sat down on a tall building; the sky was clear and full of stars. Zoe loved to come out during nights like this; she has the whole night to herself, the comfort of the night.

Zoe sighs as she thinks about Manny, knowing that she is with frida really got to her, considering that she liked Manny so much, but now that there a couple. There was no way for her to be with him. She has tried many ways of breaking them up, but has never worked.

"Darn it…" Zoe whispered to herself as she buries her face into her knees.

"Why couldn't it be me? Why be with her?"

"Not everything is meant to be you know," Marcus said as he appeared standing behind her.

Zoe turns around quickly and gets to her feat and wipes her eyes quickly "You again?!" Zoe shouted bitterly

Marcus laughed "yeah nice to see you again,"

"What do you want?"

"Just walking around Miracle city, it looks surprisingly nice at nighttime, seeing that there is always crime and stuff going on" Marcus said standing on the edge of the building looking at the view.

Zoe looks at him not letting her guard down at all.

"How long have you been there?" Zoe asked.

"Huh?" Marcus said looking down at her.

"How long have been standing there?"

"Oh, long enough"

Zoe shifts her eyes to him with a threatening look.

Marcus chuckles and sits down next to Zoe holding one knee to his chest "You really liked Manny huh?" Marcus asked.

"That's none of your business…" Zoe whispered angrily

Marcus let out another chuckle "it's hard I know, liking someone so much but only knowing that there with someone else, it's tough, but its life" Marcus said looking up at the sky.

Zoe lifts her head out from her knees and looks at him.

"It's happen to you before?" Zoe asked.

"Well not really, things turned out in a different way for me…" Marcus said softly.

"May…I ask what happened?"

Marcus stayed silent for a moment and got to his feet.

"Want to hang out tonight?" Marcus asked.

Zoe looked at him surprised and a little confused "huh?" she said

"You and me, let's go hang out and enjoy the beautiful night" Marcus said smiling at her.

Zoe blinked a few times and gets to her feet and looks at Marcus.

"Why are you doing this?" Zoe asked.

"Just am, I want to show you good time tonight. As friends" Marcus said holding his hand out to Zoe.

Zoe look at his hand and then looks at him, she turns her armor off and takes his hand.

Marcus and Zoe walked down at path that actually leaded out from Miracle city. The sky was lit up with a stars and the air was just right for a nighttime stroll.

Zoe looked over at Marcus and turned around and looked back at Miracle city. "Where are you taking me?" she asked Marcus.

"As much as I find myself wondering away from Miracle city sometimes, I do come across a lot of amazing things. I like to keep them a secret so it's just my personal hang out. But I thought it would be nice to show you"

Zoe looked at Marcus wondering what he meant. Marcus stepped out from the road path that leads to Miracle city. Zoe quickly followed along as she sees Marcus heading into a small cave.

She stops and examines the cave.

Marcus turns around while have way into the cave "you coming?" he asked as his voiced echoed.

She blinks a few times and follows Marcus deeper into the cave.

Marcus snapped his fingers making a small fire that was enough to light the path they were walking on in the cave. He stops and gives a warm smile.

"Ready?" he asked Zoe looking at her.

"Uh…I guess," Zoe said not so sure what he was going to do or show her.

Marcus blew out the flame that was on his fingers. Instantly a light sparked in the background. Suddenly the room showed purple crystals that sparkled widely. Twinkles of light's came off the crystals that were on the ground.

Zoe's eyes widen. She was completely shocked seeing all the purple crystals all around her. She put her hands on her mouth gliding her eyes around the area. She didn't know what to say. She was completely speechless.

"Yup, I was pretty shocked to find this place too. I just decided just to come here every now and then" Marcus said putting his hands in his pocket.

"I…I…I don't know what to say"

"And it's purple witch it is your favorite color"

Zoe looks at Marcus and looks back at the crystals "can…I take one?" she asked giving the puppy dog eyes.

"Well yeah. Go ahead,"

A smile comes across Zoe's face. She pressed a button on her watch and a mini buzz saw came popping out. She kneeled down and cut one piece off a crystal that was sticking out the ground.

"It's beautiful," Zoe said with her eyes shining.

"Glad you like it," Marcus said giving her a warm smile.

Zoe looked over at Marcus holding the crystal in her hand tightly "why are you doing this for me?" she asked in curiosity.

"Well I hate to see a cute girl like you be all sad," Marcus said with his eyes sparkling.

"So you're trying to put the moves on me?"

Marcus let out a nervous chuckle rubbing the back of his head. "I was just joking," he said letting as a little sweat dropped from his head.

Zoe crossed her arms and looked at him for a moment. Marcus moved his eyes around the cave trying to avoid eye contact with her. A small smile formed across her mouth and chuckled.

"What?" Marcus asked looking at her.

"You know fire boy. You're alright," Zoe said smiling. She then got closer to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Marcus blushed widely and started chuckling uncontrollably and constantly rubs the back of his head. "Well you know…I'm just being a nice guy is all"

Zoe giggled and looked at her watch. "I should be getting home," she said looking at home. "Do you…want to walk me home?"

Marcus smiled "sure,"

They both left the cave and headed back to miracle city but took their time getting there. They talked about all sorts of things and hobbies along the way back as they arrived back to her house.

"Well…thank you for tonight," Zoe said looking at him.

"Anytime," Marcus responded nodding with a smile. "Umm Zoe if you ever want to. Umm…you want to hang out again sometime?"

She looked at with a smile and chuckled "I'll think about it" she said giving a smirk and opening the door to her house and going in.

Marcus chuckled as he walked down the side walk back to his home. He thought about all the things they talked about.

A warm feeling came into his heart.

A feeling he hasn't felt in a very long time.

The end

**A/N I had this story on my computer for a very long time. Since may of this year actually. And never finished it, so I read over what I did at first and Re-wrote everything. This is actually the first paring story I wrote for EL Tigre. So what do you all think? Like it? Or should I do something else? **

**R&R! **


End file.
